The Way to the Heart
by grandmelon
Summary: Rin and Sousuke are preparing to enjoy a night in for their anniversary when Rin remembers a certain school event, and something Rin would really rather forget is brought up. (SouRin Week Day 3)


**Title:** The Way to the Heart  
 **Author:** melonmachinery  
 **Day/Prompt:** Day 3/Aiko Desho – Maid Café from Hell  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:**

Rin and Sousuke are preparing to enjoy a night in for their anniversary when Rin remembers a certain school event, and something Rin would really rather forget is brought up.

* * *

SouRin Week Day 3

The Way to the Heart

"You look good like that," Rin said, stepping back a bit further to get a full view of Sousuke in his suit pants and button down. An apron was carefully tied around his waist and his sleeves folded just below his elbows since he was on cooking duty. He flashed Sousuke a grin and finished tying up his damp hair.

Rin noticed how Sousuke avoided his eyes, cheeks puffed out just a bit, his skin a little rosier than before. It was their anniversary, and they had been planning to go out, but unexpected weather closed everything down and they were stuck at home. Sousuke had offered to cook their dinner, and they certainly had enough food to make one, so they decided making the most of the day was the best idea.

It was Rin's idea to dress up as if they were going out to the classy restaurant they had booked. While he was in the shower Sousuke had started cooking already, so he made busy doing his own preparations. He took their table, which was usually situated against the living room wall, into the middle of the room. The couch and side tables were pushed forward towards the TV just a bit, and he tidied up the coffee table.

When he finished Rin went to the hallway closet. He pulled out candles they had for black-outs and a fancy blanket that could pass for a table cloth. The only thing missing was fancy tableware, but they'd have to make do with the plain white ceramics and cheap glass cups.

"Done yet?" Rin asked after finishing giving his setup another once over. He leaned against the entrance to the small kitchen and felt a smile growing on his lips. Sousuke was in front of the stove, concentrated on the food he was sautéing. He glanced over at him before returning his gaze to the pan he was holding.

"Almost."

Rin stayed there a while longer, mouth aching as he tried to bite down his smile. Five years it had been already, and yet he couldn't stop from being amazed at how little had changed. Watching Sousuke standing there reminded him of when he first saw Sousuke cooking. He remembered how surprised he was when he learned just how good the other was at it.

"What are you standing there like an idiot for?" Sousuke asked, turning off the stove-top and going to grab serving dishes. Rin walked up to his side and wrapped his arms around him, chuckling into his shoulder. Sousuke stopped what he was doing and twisted around in Rin's arms until he could properly hold onto him too.

"Just remembering the first time I saw you cook," Rin answered, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. Sousuke's lips pulled down as he thought back, and his eyes wandered away from Rin before they opened with recognition.

"The school event?" he pondered out loud and Rin leaned up and kissed him.

"Made me fall in love with you all over again," Rin hummed against his lips, looking up at him, watching the way his eyelids drooped as he listened to him.

"The outfit?" he mumbled, words lazy and mind slowed as Rin kissed the side of his lips, soft and slow, hands dragging up his back.

"Your cooking," Rin laughed, pulling back. He reached his hands up and threaded his fingers through dark tuffs of hair. He led Sousuke down and kissed his eyelids. "But you did look awfully cute in that outfit. I think I have some pictures somewhere."

"You looked better," Sousuke countered, leaning back up and pulling Rin against him, sighing into his hair. "You looked cute as a maid too."

Rin jerked back, eyes bugging out of his head as the words registered. A guilty look passed over Sousuke's face and Rin groaned, dropping his head onto his chest. "I knew it! Gou did have some pictures left, that little liar."

"Nothing crazy," Sousuke promised and Rin rolled his eyes. Of course he had seen them; those two had been in cahoots since the beginning. There was no way she hadn't shown him. That's why he had made her delete all the ones he knew she had in the first place.

"I knew that would come back to bite me," he grumbled. "Café from Hell is right."

"Hey now, it couldn't have been that bad," Sousuke laughed and Rin pulled back, glaring at him.

"You're saying that because you didn't have to wear those dumb outfits."

"Well, I guess so," Sousuke said with a shrug, "but I still think you looked good in it."

"I'm not going to wear one for you," Rin warned, letting go of him. Sousuke laughed more and they got busy getting the food ready to take to the table.

"I'm not asking you to," he chuckled. "I'm just saying you looked really good is all."

Rin ignored him in favor of carrying out the bowl of rice. His ears burned and in all honesty, he hated wearing that outfit. He didn't find it that great that Sousuke thought he looked good in it, it still bothered him, no matter how many years have passed. Maybe it was an insecurity thing, but he didn't care. If it bothered him, it bothered him.

"Are you upset?" Sousuke asked once they sat down at the table.

Rin's hand lowered his chopsticks and he frowned. Sousuke's eyes had a solemn gloom in them and he sighed, thinking it over in his head. He knew that Sousuke had just told him that he was not asking him to dress like that, but what if that was something Sousuke wanted in the future? But it had already been five years since then, and it had never come up before.

"I just don't like being told I look good like that," Rin answered finally. He caught a glimpse of Sousuke's frown before he looked down at his own plate, feeling strangely self-conscious about it.

"You always look good," he mumbled. Rin didn't look up. "I didn't mean to make you think that I prefer you like that. I wasn't aware it sounded like that."

Rin groaned into his hands and looked up at Sousuke's frown deepening, irritation building up inside him. He knew why he was irritated, and he knew it wasn't at Sousuke. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to release the tension there.

"You didn't. I'm just being too sensitive, I guess," Rin grumbled. "Just ignore it."

"Would you feel better if I had worn one?" Sousuke asked, and Rin was at first taken aback. When his words sunk he started to chuckle, when he saw the smile on Sousuke's face he started to laugh. He heard the soft sounds of Sousuke's own laugh underneath his and he wiped a stray tear away. His belly ached just thinking of how stupid this whole situation was, how silly he was being.

"Maybe," Rin breathed when he finally calmed down.

"Then next time I'll be your maid from hell," Sousuke said, face stone cold serious. Rin started laughing again, harder. He held his stomach, tears being squeezed out of him.

He heard the sound of chair legs scraping against hard wood and suddenly he was being picked up out of his seat. Once he was finally standing up he was muffling his laughter into Sousuke's shirt, peaking up at him as he tried to calm down. Sousuke started rocking them back and forth and that's when he heard the stupid slow dance music playing. When he turned his head he saw Sousuke's phone sitting on the table, blaring music out of its small speakers.

He intertwined their fingers, small fits of giggles hitting him whenever he tried to breathe properly. He closed his eyes and tried to let his aching sides and mouth rest, taking in deep breaths. Sousuke twirled them around the room and Rin was reminded of years before, when they still used to fight from time to time. How they discovered together the secret to diffusing each other's anger or sadness.

Five years was not as long as he thought it'd be, but not as short as it felt when looking back at it, and he was a little grateful for that.

He wanted to spend an eternity with the idiot in his arms.


End file.
